<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Queria Mais Tempo by ashtobone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616914">Queria Mais Tempo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtobone/pseuds/ashtobone'>ashtobone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Choque de Cultura (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluffy, M/M, Tv Quase - Freeform, UberKombi, sprinterkombi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtobone/pseuds/ashtobone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Um mês depois de se beijarem no programa, a distância entre Maurílio e Julinho toma uma proporção abismal. Enquanto o piloto da Kombi branca luta contra sentimentos conflitantes, da Van apenas queria mais tempo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julinho da Van/Maurílio dos Anjos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Queria Mais Tempo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Um disclaimer rapidão:</p>
<p>Essa história foi postada originalmente no Spirit, em Abril de 2019. Por várias razões (que não vêm ao caso), resolvi tranferí-la de lá para o meu perfil aqui no Ao3. Não sou mais ativa no fandom do Choque. O perfil no Spirit será excluído muito em breve, mas não acho justo que as pessoas que leram, gostaram e me apoiaram na época da postagem percam acesso à história.</p>
<p>Espero que ela ainda possa agradar alguém por aqui.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>Capítulo Único</strong> </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="">Julinho respirou fundo no silêncio da cabine de sua Sprinter. As mãos apertavam o volante, mas a força que deixava brancos os nós dos dedos lhe passava despercebida à cabeça. Da Van deixou que o ar escapasse de seu peito, olhos focados na Kombi branca estacionada um pouco mais a frente. Dessa vez Maurílio estava – depois de tanto tempo passado sem sequer aparecer.</p>
<p class="highlighted-text">Saiu da van e entrou no bar. Em uma mesa mais ao fundo estavam seus companheiros. Rogerinho, em silêncio, parecia especialmente concentrado no que quer que fosse que saía da boca de Renan, da mesma forma como os ouvidos de Julinho pareciam especialmente focados em perceber qualquer sinal da voz de Maurílio.</p>
<p class="highlighted-text">Aproximou-se do grupo sem ser percebido, puxando uma cadeira e se acomodando em silêncio, sem cortar a fala empolgada de Renan, ao lado do seu moreno favorito. Julinho permitiu que tudo virasse ruído branco: o barulho de copos e garrafas no bar, o barulho dos carros na rua, as vozes – animadas ou não. Permitiu também que seu olhar escapasse pelo canto dos olhos e, então, tudo o que via era Maurílio: o perfil sorridente, mas agora tenso, de Maurílio, o cabelo escuro e brilhoso, a camisa chamativa levemente amarrotada.</p>
<p class="highlighted-text">Sentia saudade do Palestrinha, por mais esquisito que fosse admitir. Eram amigos, de alguma forma meio torta, mas algo havia mudado depois do último programa. Primeiro Julinho negou que houvesse mudança, mas negar a si mesmo não é tão efetivo quando os outros (Renan e Rogerinho... até mesmo Simone), sabem que algo errado não está certo.</p>
<p class="highlighted-text">Os encontros eram menos frequentes, as conversas mais curtas e os olhares já não se esbarravam como antes. A distância entre os corpos era maior, assim como era maior a quantidade de compromissos de Maurílio – sempre ocupado quando Julinho apenas queria que passassem algum tempo juntos, como os amigos que eram.</p>
<p class="highlighted-text">Perguntou-se mais uma vez se a culpa era do beijo. E, se a culpa era do beijo, por que o outro pareceu tão ávido pelo beijo? Se arrepiou todo pela lembrança do beijo. Não deveria significar nada, é verdade, mas como fazer não ser nada se quando fechava os olhos ainda sentia os dedos de Maurílio se enroscando em seus cabelos? Como poderia não significar nada se o gosto da boca do outro não saía de seus próprios lábios?</p>
<p class="highlighted-text">Julinho só queria estar junto e mal sabia o porquê. Não compreendia o buraco que brotara em seu peito desde que Maurílio começara a se afastar. Queria mais tempo, quem sabe um abraço, quem sabe outro beijo.</p>
<p class="highlighted-text">– Ô Julinho, você tá bem?</p>
<p class="">Saiu de dentro da própria cabeça, acordado pela voz baixa e gentil do seu moreno.</p>
<p class="highlighted-text">– Tô bem sim, dodói. Só tô dando uma refletida numas parada aqui.</p>
<p class="highlighted-text">– Tá reflexivo demais, ô Julinho – começou Renan – Refletir não leva a NADA! Eu mesmo já falei pra Renanzinho não pensar e só agir por impulso.</p>
<p class="">– Mas agindo por impulso a gente faz muita merda, Renan – disse Maurílio, desviando o olhar de Júlio César</p>
<p class="highlighted-text">– Mas a criança aprende errando, Maurílio – finalizou Rogerinho.</p>
<p class="">Um silêncio desconfortável pairou sobre a mesa e Julinho resolveu que seria um bom momento para cutucar aquele vespeiro. Maurílio era gentil demais para ser cruel com ele na frente dos outros, não era?</p>
<p class="highlighted-text">– Então, Maumau... Eu nem te vejo direito mais...</p>
<p class="highlighted-text">– Ah... – Maurílio desviou o olhar mais uma vez, como se não aguentasse os olhos de Julinho nos seus. – Sabe como é né... o Tony tá escalado naquela minissérie lá, correria todo dia. E eu comecei a trabalhar na continuação do meu documentário, é tanta coisa e tão pouco tempo no dia...</p>
<p class="highlighted-text">– Pô, legal, meu querido. Nem comentou nada comigo, mas boa sorte com teu trabalho aí – Julinho não escondia uma pontada de amargura em sua voz. – Cê sabe que cê pode tudo. Cê pode tudo, Maurílio.</p>
<p class="">A conversa entre os dois, em tom baixo, se perdeu – sugada pelo debate paralelo que se desenrolava entre Renan e Rogerinho.</p>
<p class="highlighted-text">As cervejas foram, assim como os petiscos e como a conversa fiada, consumidas pelo tempo. Pouco a pouco a tensão palpável entre Maurílio e Julinho se tornava um elemento usual, um desconforto que engasgava, mas do qual não poderiam se livrar. Julinho falava pouco, só pra o Palestrinha se sentisse mais a vontade, mas seu esforço ruía toda a vez que os braços se esbarravam sobre a mesa – tentando alcançar um copo ou a garrafa, mais uma vez. A cada toque Maurílio se retesava, bracinhos enrijecidos e um rosto que ardia como pimenta.</p>
<p class="">Não demorou muito até que Maurílio levantasse, se despedindo de um jeito apressado. Um aperto de mão trocado com Rogerinho, um aceno a Renan e um “Falou, Julinho” carregado de nada ao piloto da Sprinter branca. Maurílio deu as costas antes que pudesse receber qualquer resposta, desviando por entre as mesas enquanto chacoalhava a chave da Kombi entre os dedos.</p>
<p class="highlighted-text">Julinho acompanhou a silhueta que se distanciava, até que Maurílio saísse completamente do alcance de sua visão. Virando-se com um suspiro, ele logo foi recebendo um leve esporro de Renan:</p>
<p class="highlighted-text">– Eu já disse pra você parar de pensar e FAZER, Júlio César! Eu acabei de reforçar isso aqui!</p>
<p class="highlighted-text">Rogerinho olhou do semblante chocado de Julinho para a porta do bar e, então, outra vez para Julinho:</p>
<p class="">– Eu vou ter que tá dando certeza pra Renan, Julinho.</p>
<p class="highlighted-text">Julinho correu as mãos pelos cachos bagunçados e apenas deixou que escapasse:</p>
<p class="highlighted-text">– Aí tu me mata, hein brother...</p>
<p class="highlighted-text">Julinho deixou sua parte da conta sobre a mesa e saiu o tão depressa quanto podia, na esperança de ainda conseguir encontrar Maurílio. O moreno caminhava devagar, ainda brincando com a chave entre os dedos, se aproximando do veículo, assoviando alguma canção qualquer. Julinho conseguiu alcança-lo, ofegante.</p>
<p class="highlighted-text">– Maurílio! MAURÍLIO!</p>
<p class="">Maurílio se virou em sobressalto.</p>
<p class="">– Fala, Ju...</p>
<p class="highlighted-text">– Tô precisando desenrolar uma paradinha aí contigo, meu mel.</p>
<p class="highlighted-text">– Fala – Maurílio disse, firmando as costas na porta trancada da Kombi. Finalmente sentia ter onde se apoiar, ao menos Julinho esperou que estivesse um pouco mais “seguro” do que quando estavam no bar.</p>
<p class="highlighted-text">Maurílio esperou enquanto Julinho encarava algo em seus sapatos, como se relutasse começar o que quer que fosse que o tivesse levado até ali.</p>
<p class="highlighted-text">– Fala Júlio César. Olha pra mim e fala – Maurílio pediu, já um pouco nervoso e temendo o pior.</p>
<p class="highlighted-text">– Porra, dodói... É que te olhando eu perco o norte.</p>
<p class="highlighted-text">Silêncio.</p>
<p class="highlighted-text">– Sabe o que que é, Maurílio? Do fundo do meu peito, não sei o que tá rolando entre a gente. Não sei o tanto cê precisa fugir de mim e eu gosto demais de ti pra sei lá... Ficar longe desse jeito.</p>
<p class="highlighted-text">Maurílio sentiu as pernas fraquejarem em uma onda de alívio, um choque com algum novo tipo de tensão. Tinha medo de se aproximar, teve medo durante todo esse tempo – medo de tudo o que sentiu durante aquele beijo e de tudo o que deixaria escapar se passasse tempo demais na presença de Julinho.</p>
<p class="highlighted-text">– Porra, Julinho...</p>
<p class="highlighted-text">– Eu só queria deixar esclarecido, Maurílio. Cê nem precisa dizer nada não. Eu não espero nada disso aqui, fica tranquilo. Sem pressão. Eu só queria te dizer, Maurílio, que eu te olho e tenho sorte. Só isso.</p>
<p class="highlighted-text">Silêncio.</p>
<p class="highlighted-text">Julinho deu uma última olhada para aquele Maurílio atônito a sua frente e um passo para trás, quando sentiu os dedos finos e frios do Palestrinha tocando seu pulso.</p>
<p class="highlighted-text">– Desculpa, Julinho. Eu sei que às vezes tendo a exagerar, mas na verdade...</p>
<p class="">– Na verdade o quê, dodói?</p>
<p class="highlighted-text">– Na verdade eu acho que a gente deve ficar junto igual. Na verdade eu quero simplesmente estar conti...</p>
<p class="">Julinho segurou um sorriso, ocultado pelo bigode, e ali, se entregou aos braços do seu moreno outra vez. Sentiu-se orgulhoso por finalmente ter falado o que há tanto reprimia e aliviado, pois agora teria mais tempo.</p>
<p>Teria todo o tempo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>